Metamorphosis
by SarQueen4
Summary: Everyone in Smallville is acting weird. Can Clark figure out why?
1. Watch out for that tree!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am only borrowing them. So please don't sue me!  
Any ways, I wrote this story because of a request. The situations in this story are taken from my Things you're never hear or see on Smallville Piece.  
Hop you like it.  
  
  
Metamorphosis  
  
  
Metamorphosis ( met-uh-mor-fuh-sis ) noun:  
Any complete or great change in appearance, form, or character.  
  
  
" Clark! Get up! You are going to be late for school!" Clark sat up straight in bed. He turned and looked at his alarm clock. Man was he late! He had only 15 minutes to get to school. He jumped out of bed. And quickly put on the nearest thing he could find.  
Then he ran down the stairs and out the door. He couldn't be late for school. He already had been late twice that week. You'd think a man who was faster than a car could get to school on time. He started to run. He wasn't going to be late today. Suddenly he heard a voice calling him.  
He turned around to see who it was. Smack! Clark ran right into a tree. He fell instantly hitting the dirt. Everything went black.   
  
A Few Minutes Later  
  
"Clark? Clark wake up!" Clark groaned. He could hear a voice calling him, but it seemed so far away. "Clark honey. Get the Heck up!" Clark's eyes flew open. There was his mother standing over him." What happened," Clark asked groggily? "You ran into a tree stupid," Martha snapped.  
Clark shook his head. Did his Mother just call him stupid? "Well get your big butt up and get to school," Martha yelled. Clark got up and stood in front of his mother starring. Martha put her hands on her hips. "Ah! How stupid can one boy," she raved? "Look you get big butt to school. Yes yes?" she said   
drawing each word out slowly. Clark turned and started to walk away. "That's right son. One foot in front of the other. And don't run into any more trees, dummy," he heard his Mom yell. Then she bust out laughing. Needless to say, Clark was late for school. In fact he missed his first class. So instead he   
went to find Pete. Pete was going through his locker when Clark found him. "Hey Pete," Clark greeted. Pete turned around. "Hi Clark," he welcomed back. Clark looked at Pete's shirt. "Uh Pete, what are you wearing," Clark asked. "Oh it's my new "I Love Lex Luther" shirt," he answered. "Do you like it?"  
Clark laughed. "Come on Pete what is this? Some kind of joke?" Pete looked hurt. "Come on Clark you know I'm the president of the Lex Luther fan club." Pete replied a little hurt. Clark opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Chloe. "Like hey guys," she squealed. Clark turned to face her.   
He stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth fell open. There stood Chloe in a purple miniskirt and hot pink tank top. Make-up was at no end, and she wore her hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Clark are you like ok," Chloe questioned. "Yeah.. fine. Are those new clothes," he questioned? "Yeah! I have   
to look hot for cheerleader practices after all," she giggled. Clark tilted his head. "Why? Are you doing an article about it in the Torch?" Both Chloe and Pete busted out laughing. "As if Clark! Only geeks work on the Torch! Duh!" Clark began to say something, but was again cut off this time by the bell.  
"Uh oh better get to class. Bye Clarky," Chloe said as she walked off. "Yeah, I'd better get to class too. Hey but don't forget about my I love Lex Luther fan meeting tonight. And tell your Dad we are really looking forward to his poem. His last one was so good. Ok bye Clark," Pete yelled as he ran down the hall.  
Clark stood motionless in the now empty hall.What the heck was going on? First his Mom called him stupid, then Pete is talking about being a fan of Lex, and Chloe a cheerleader. Something was defiantly weird. But he had already missed one class. No need to miss another one. So Clark headed for his class.  
Meanwhile in the Talon. A waitress was cleaning up after the morning rush. "Psst. Hey you." The waitress looked over to where the voice was cooming from. "Uh Hello. Are you talking to me?" "Yes replied the voice."replied the voice. " Come over here into the dark sound proof room will no one could hear you scream.  
"Well I don't know. What if your a crazy murder with an evil plot, and you just want me to come over there so you can kill me,"she said putting her hands on her hips. "I'll give you five bucks," said the voice. "Okay," said the waitress cheerfully. She walked into the dark room. Smack! A sinister person whacked the waitress on the head with a salami.  
The waitress fell on the floor dead! The sinister person began to laugh evilly. "Soon my ultimate plan will be revealed! And when it is everyone will be be at my command! Ha ha ha ha ha *cough* ha ha ha!"   
  
Ok I think I finally got all the mistakes out of this chapter. LOL! Anways, Chapter 2 should be up real soon. Just as soon as I get rid of this writers block. Keep reviewing! 


	2. National Scottish Day!

Smallville General Hospital  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" The Kents looked up to see a woman in a white coat. Martha jumped up. "Are you the doctor," she asked? "Yes I am. I," the doctor began. Martha cut her off. "My son. Is he ok?"  
The doctor looked at the Kents and sighed. "Your son is in a coma I'm afraid. He hit that tree pretty hard." "Will he be ok," Jonathan questioned worry filling his voice. "There's no way to tell. I'm sorry."   
Martha began to cry. "Please. You must have hope. Your son's brain is showing a lot of activity. He dreaming perhaps. So there is a chance he'll wake up. However, if he doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours . . .   
Again I'm sorry this happened," the doctor finished. She turned to leave. "You can go see him now," she said over her shoulder. Then she walked off. Meanwhile, in Clark's hospital room. A nurse checked some monitors  
making sure everything was ok. Clark's eyes moved back in forth rapidly. The nurse looked at him curiously. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."  
  
It was now after school. Clark had tried to find his friends at no avail. However he did hear that Chloe had made it on the cheerleader squad. He couldn't believe this. Chloe had always been so anti-cheerleader. Why the sudden change?  
He needed to talk to someone. Someone who knew a lot about human behavior.Sixteen minutes later he pulled up in front of Lex Luther's mansion. A maid let him in, and he walked toward Lex's office. As he got closer, he heard  
an unusual sound. At first he couldn't make it out, but as he got closer it dawned on him. It was a bagpipe. Now who in the world would be playing a.... Clark stopped. He gasped at the sight before him. "Lex," Clark asked hoping  
he was wrong. Lex turned around. "Clark, what a pleasant surprise," Lex greeted. "Uh Lex, Why are you playing a bagpipe. And why are you wearing a skirt?!" Lex laughed. "Clark it's not a skirt. It's a kilt, and it's national Scottish day!"  
"There's no such thing as a national Scottish day," Clark practically yelled. "And I don't care what you call that thing it's still a skirt!" Lex shook his head. "Clark, some of the greatest people in time wore skirts or dresses. In fact Zeus . . . " "Oh shut up," Clark yelled!  
"No one cares what Zeus or Caesar or anyone else your always rabbling about, did!" "Clark I think maybe something is bothering you," Lex said. Clark rolled his eyes. His gaze fell on a picture on Lex's desk. "New girlfriend Lex,"Clark asked curiously. Lex's face lit up.  
" Yeah she's the greatest. She's pretty, and smart, and she's a great singer. Only, Her clothes are way too skimpy. You know? And she too physical. I mean she wanted a kiss. On the first date!" Clark raised his eyebrows. "And that bothered you," he asked. "Of course it bothered me! I don't want to kiss her before we really really know each other.   
I respect her too much to want it any other way. Clark backed up. "Uh Lex I have to go. I... forgot to do something. I'll see you later." Clark turned around and ran out the door. He climbed into his truck and shut the door.   
"Something's wrong. Why is everyone acting like this? Kryptonite, weird flowers, a full moon? There has got to be someone in this town who is still normal. Lana! He could always count on her." Clark started the truck and headed for the Talon.  
  
Hey! Sorry this Chapter is so short. Still got that writers block. I NEED new Smallville episodes to watch! Hope your enjoying my story. If you are let me know! Oh and I sorry if I offended anyone with the whole air-head cheerleader thing. I myself know no cheerleaders.   
Just following the tv's example. So please don't yell at me! 


	3. God Helps Those Who Helps Themselves

When Clark pulled up to the Talon. He was shocked to see police cars everywhere. "Oh no Lana!" Clark parked his truck and ran for the diner. He threw open the door. "Lana," he yelled!  
Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing and stared at Clark. Clark chuckled nervously. "Guess I should use my inside voice, huh?" Clark joked weakly. Everyone shook their heads and went back to what they were previously doing  
Clark sighed and ran over to the counter. "Hey Paula where's Lana," Clark asked. The woman just shook her head and pointed toward the room where the police were. Clark ran over to them. "Sorry son," said a police officer. "You can't go in there. It's a crime seen."  
"A crime scene," Clark asked. "What happ.." "Clark," yelled Lana running over to him. "Shhh," shushed the patrons. "Right, said Lana lowering her voice." Then she threw herself into to Clark's arms. "Oh Clark I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared. Someone killed Laura.  
What if whoever did it is still here. What if they get me next," she said a few tears dropping down her cheek. Clark brushed the tears away. "Don't worry Lana."Clark began in a heroic voice. "I'm here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise," finished gently rubbing her arms.  
Gagging noises and barf sounds filled the room. "Oh Lana don't worry I''ll protect you," mocked a little boy. All the patrons bust out laughing. "Hey just drink your coffee," snapped Clark. The patrons sighed and went back to drinking their drinks. Lana smiled brightly at Clark.   
"Thank you Clark. I don't know what I'd ever do without you," Lana cooed. Clark poked out his chest proudly. "Oh brother," someone muttered. Clark ignored the comment. "Lana," he began. "I...". He was cut off by a police officer calling to the sheriff. "Sheriff! Sheriff," the man yelled.   
"Yes what is it," asked the Sheriff. "Jonathan Kent is robbing the First National Bank," the officer yelled. "What," shouted Clark forgetting about Lana temporally. "Jonathan Kent is robbing the First National Bank," the officer repeated. "What," asked Lana coming over.  
"Jonathan Kent is robbing the First National Bank," yelled everyone. "I have to stop him," Clark said heroically. He turned and ran out of the door. "Clark what about me," Lana yelled. "He played you," snickered a female patron. Everyone including the officers started laughing.  
"Stop laughing at me," she wined. This only increased the laughter. "Fine by a bunch of jerks," she snapped as she stormed out of the Talon. "Now look what you've done," said Paula. "You ran her off." The patrons bowed their heads in shame. "All right way to go," shouted Paula.  
"Free drinks for everyone!" "Yay," shouted the group.  
  
Clark ran to the First National Bank. Sure enough Jonathan was robbing it. "Dad," shout Clark. Jonathan swerved around pointing a tape recorded at Clark. "Oh son, great you here help me with this money," his Dad beckoned to him. "Dad stop! This is a very bad thing your doing," Clark explained.  
"No. No. It's not. I'm doing the right thing Clark. God helps those who helps themselves you know. And that's what I doing. Helping myself," Jonathan exclaimed waving his arms wildly. Clark started to walk toward his Dad slowly. "Dad, come on now. Let's just go home," he said calmly. "No not without   
the money," said Jonathan. "Dad come on you don't want to do this," Clark said taking a few steps forward. "Don't come any closer Clark or you'll be sorry," Jonathan threatened. Clark didn't listen. Instead he walked even closer. "That's it son. I'm real sorry I have to do this." Jonathan jammed some earplugs  
in his ears and pushed the play button on his tape recorder. "Barney is a dinosaur of our imagination," sang the little voices coming from the tape recorder. Clark put his hands over his ears. "No! Turn it off," he yelled. Jonathan set the tape recorder down on a counter, grabbed the money, and ran out the bank.  
Clark lifted his head. Seeing the tape recorder on the counter, he used his laser vision to blow it up. The music stopped. Clark sighed. Jonathan was long gone with the money. Well he'd better find him before the police did. This was not turning out to be such a good day.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Lex Luther Mansion.  
Lex sat reading a book while listening to his favorite Scottish song. He heard a noise behind him. He looked around. Nothing there. He shrugged his shoulders and began reading again. He heard another sound. "Hello? Is anyone hiding in here," Lex asked? No answer. Oh well he was just being... Smack!   
Lex slumped over in his chair. The sinister Person stood over him, salami in hand. "Come on Mr. Luther. We are going for a little ride," said the sinister person smiling. Just then Lionel Luther came in the room. The sinister person stepped back knocking a book on the floor. Lionel turned toward the sound.  
"Hello? Lex? Lex is that you," he asked. The sinister person knock Lionel onto the ground then grabbed Lex and began to drag him out the door. "Help security," shouted Lionel. "Be quiet you, "snapped the sinister person. "You! I know you," exclaimed Lionel. "That's right. You do. But if you ever want to see   
Lex again you'd better keep quiet." With that the sinister person grabbed Lex and dragged him out the door. "Oh no, Lex is in trouble," Lionel cried out. "I'd better pray about this. With that Lionel grabbed his little black Bible out of his pocket and began to pray. "It won't be long now," laughed the sinister Person. "Not long at all."   
  
  
Ok as you might have guessed the bad guy has been labeled "the sinister person." And I had the usual knocking out of Lex. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. Till then. Read and Review! 


	4. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Ok here's Chapter 4! This is probably the next to the last Chapter. I'm ready to start a new story, but I'll finish this on first. Also someone brought it to my attention that I am spelling Luthor with an er instead of a or. I know how to spell it but evidently my spell check doesn't. I'll make sure it's spelled right from now on. :-) With that said. Here's Johnny!  
  
  
Clark could feel his heart pumping as he ran outside the bank. How was he going to find his father? He looked around for clues. He stopped. "No way," Clark muttered. There in front of him lay a yellow brick road, and a trail of cash led down the road. "Oh Great," groaned Clark. "Well at least I know which way to go."  
Clark began walked down the road. "Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road," he whispered quietly. Hey this is fun sort of fun. "We're off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz," Clark sang skipping down the road."Where off to see the wizard. The wonderful Wizard of Oz," he finished   
throwing his hands out and smiling brightly.  
"Uh Clark. What the heck are you doing," a voice came from beside him. Clark turned to see Lana standing in the field next to the road. "I was following the yellow brick road," Clark answered grinning like an idiot. Lana rolled her eyes. What are you doing here," Clark asked trying to change the subject. A look of worry  
came over Lana's face. "It's your Dad Clark. He's in trouble," Lana said. "What! Where is he," Clark asked the smile disappearing from his face. "He's this way. Follow me," Lana said motioning him to follow. Lana began to run through the field. Clark followed. We're almost there," Lana called back to him. Clark nodded.  
"Help! Help Somebody," came a voice through the trees. "Lana did you hear that," Clark asked. "No Clark I didn't hear anything," Lana replied. "Help," came the voice again. "There it is again, "Clark said. "Who it is needs help. I must save them, "Clark yelled as he ran toward the voice. "Clark! Come back," yelled Lana.   
Clark ran toward the voice as fast as he could. Every minute could count. There! A shack lay right in front of him. Clark ran busting down the door. He looked around. Lex lay tied up on the floor. "Lex!" Clark ran over to him. "Lex I have to get you out here," said Clark hurrying to untie Lex. "Clark, no. There's not enough time.  
The murder... here...the murder Clark! The murder is..." Lex passed out from the concussion. "Lex wake up! Lex who's the murderer. Lex," Clark yelled. "What happened Clark," asked Lana? Clark turned to see her standing in the doorway. "Lex must have been kidnaped. He said whoever killed Laura is here," Clark explained.  
A look of fear came over Lana's face. "Did he say who the killer was," she asked? "No. But that's not important right now. We need to get Lex to a hospital," Clark said looking at his Friend. "What's important is saving your Dad Clark," Lana replied. "He's in real danger. We can come back and get Lex later." Clark looked at his Friend.   
"Ok your right. We'll go and then come back," Clark said a note of doubt in his voice. "Good let's go," shouted Lana running out of the shack. Clark took one last look at his Friend and hurried out the door as well. "Lana are you sure you know where your going," asked Clark. "We've been running a long time. In answer Lana just stopped.  
She pointed to a bridge that lay in front of them. "There on the ledge." Clark ran over to where Lana had pointed. "Dad," cried Clark looking over the bridge. "Clark," answered his Dad who was hanging from a ledge. "Dad," yelled Clark. "Clark," yelled his Dad." "Dad," yelled Clark. "Clark," yelled his Dad. "Dad," yelled Clark reaching for his Dad.   
"Clark, yelled Lana. Clark turned around. Lana had fallen over the edge and now hang from the ledge too. "Clark, son, help me, "called his Dad reaching out his hand. "Help me Clark," yelled Lana. "Oh no! I can only save one. Which one should I choose, "thought Clark? He looked back and forth between the two. "Clark I'm slipping," yelled both Lana and Jonathan.  
Clark paced back and forth. "Which one? Which one!" "Aaah," screamed Lana and Jonathan as they both slipped. Clark reached out and grabbed a hand. Lana looked up at Clark. Relief on her face. "Aaah," yelled Jonathan as he disappeared from sight. Clark pulled Lana up then turned and looked over the edge. "Well that was easy, "said Lana.   
Clark turned and looked at her. "What do you mean it was easy?! I just lost my father," Clark yelled. "I know. And you did a very nice job," she smiled. "What do you mean I did a very nice job," Clark asked? "Killing him of course," answered Lana. "Of course I would have done it differently." "Lana what are you talking about, "asked Clark blankly.  
Lana rolled her eyes. "I put him there Clark. I had to know how loyal you were to me. I can't have a sidekick who isn't loyal."she explained. "Sidekick.. you.. Lana what are you talking about," Exclaimed Clark. Lana looked at him blankly. "You still don't get it do you? I'm the murderess Clark! I'm the sinister one," she said smiling evilly.   
"And I'm about control the world,"she finished. Clark looked at Lana. She began to laugh. He stood there in shock. He was in big trouble. 


	5. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

Chapter uh... uh... It's been so long I've forgotten! My computer died (sad music plays). But I have a new one (chorus of angels plays). So here's the next chapter!  
  
Clark looked at Lana in disbelief. "Why are you doing this Lana," Clark asked. "Doing what," asked Lana innocently. She walked over to Clark and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's the matter Clark," she asked. "You look a little pale." She laughed lightly. Clark only stared at her.  
"Clark come on. Lighten up," her commanded. "How about we take you dad's truck, picked up the ransom money for Lex, and then go somewhere...cozy. Would you like that," she asked. Clark thought for a minute. Then he reached up and took Lana's arms from around his neck. "Lana like you. I always have. But if you are hurting people I have no choose but to stop you," Clark said sadly. An angry look came over Lana's face. She turned her back on Clark. "I see. That's to bad Clark," she sighed. "I thought you were the one. I guess maybe I should have offered you something to eat first."  
Lana swerved around hitting Clark with a salami stick. "Aah," Clark yelled as he hit the ground. Lana stood over him with the salami stick. "Lana you don't have to do this," Clark exclaimed. Lana looked at him confused. "Of course I do Clark. You know that. It's what I'm here for. I'm the one nobody would expect.  
I have to do this. Besides you want this to happen," she explained. "What! No I don't," Clark gasped. Lana shook her head. "Of course you do Clark or it wouldn't be happening. After all it's your dream," Lana pointed out. Clark blinked. "You mean this is a dream," Clark asked. Lana shook her head yes.  
"But don't let that worry you. That won't stop me from completing my mission," Lana said smiling evilly. She raised the salami stick. "Adios Clarky boy." Lana slammed the salami stick over Clark's back. "Ow," yelled Clark. It was unbelievably painful. " Lana stop this right now," Clark commanded.   
Lana ignored him and hit him again. Clark swung out one of his legs, knocking Lana to the ground. Clark used the chance to get up. He fired his laser vision at the salami. The fire bounced off the salami and hit his dad's truck, blowing it sky high. "Impossible," said Clark looking at his dad's truck burn.  
It's just a stick of salami!"   
"No it's not Clark," said Lana who had snuck up behind him. "It's a murder weapon." She slammed the salami stick over his head. Clark yelled in pain. He stumbled back knocking Lana down. She fell into a puddle. "Aaah," she screamed. "I'm melting! Melting! Look what you did! You dirty, rotten, no good ..."   
She never finished because she melted into a puddle. The salami stick floating in the middle of it. Clark meanwhile fell down onto the ground. His head ached. Everything went black.   
  
Ding dong the witch is dead! Next chapter is the last. And don't worry all you Lana fans. She not a puddle back in the "real" world. Read n Review! 


End file.
